


The Dusters

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Bargaining, Gen, Hostage Situations, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little backstory for my Zavia Cadash, as prompted by head-bitch-inquisitor on tumblr: Let me go, and I’ll show you exactly how useful I can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dusters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my actual Cadash! I used a 'placeholder' sort of Cadash for the Varric story.

Well, it wasn’t the first time I’d been tied to a stiff, uncomfortable chair with biting rope and numb legs while my feet dangled off the floor, and it most certainly wouldn’t be my last. 

Dwarven men are just so rude these days. At least human men tie me to a  _bed._

Not that these dirty, sorry excuses for dwarves would be worthy of me. By the Ancestors, are all stone-dwellers so pale? And honestly, I’ve never met a pair of people so  _stupid_ before. I’ll have to make sure I thank mama and papa again for hiring us tutors. 

“Come on, boys, you can’t just stare at me here all day. Don’t you have things to do, a Carta strand to eliminate?”

The beardless one turned to his marginally more respectable bearded companion with a frown and a classless grunt.  _Heh. Classless._

“I dunno. I don’t trust her. I don’t like the plan.” 

“None of us likes this plan, assface, but we don’t have any other option.” I almost laughed at the way his stupid beardless face scrunched up as he tried to comprehend my insult. “There’s only one way to make this work. Let me go, and I’ll show you how  _useful_ I can be.” 

“She’s got a point.”

One of them came to start untying me, and I did everything I could to keep my face neutral as they did. They were lucky to capture me, really. I had been distracted by a stray dog sniffing at me for food while I kept an eye out for my brothers, and I ducked the wrong way, straight under one of their heavy hammers. 

What? Everyone makes mistakes. 

Zander, Zariah, and Zadios should be done by now, and I bet they’re  _furious._  

“So, Cadash,” the bearded one spoke up as the last of the ropes fell away from me. I started massaging the pain out of my wrists as he spoke. “I expected to have to torture and threaten you to get this kind of cooperation. What did your family do to you to make you turn on them all of a sudden?”

“Are you honestly that stupid? As if it would be only one thing, and  _as if_  I’d tell  _you_ , of all people. Now let’s get out of here, I want to get this done and over with.” 

They frowned together as I slid as gracefully as I could out of my chair.  _As if_  I’d sell out my family to them - they were just too stupid to realize exactly how true the Cadash family unity rumours were. 

“Alright, let’s  _move_  - I want to be back at my estate at a decent time to have dinner.” 

Oh, the boys are going to have some  _fun._  


End file.
